We intend to create a rapid, simple and inexpensive PCR-free molecular detection system to address biodefence diagnostic needs. Once developed, the system will be capable to detect possible biowarfare pathogens of viral and bacterial nature, together with antibiotic resistance, in minutes in one step using basic electrochemical equipment. The research will target priority biowarfare pathogens. Phase I presents a feasibility study for a novel diagnostic approach utilizing direct electrochemical detection of nucleic acids with ultra thin conductive polymer films, which will focus on sensitivity and specificity of DMA and RNA detection to create an alternative to currently used PCR-based methods. The possibility to avoid PCR amplification will considerably reduce diagnostic time and total diagnostic costs, making the system affordable for the point-of care testing.